Undeniably Awkward
by poisonedbynight
Summary: It was just an ordinary day for Albus before Scorpius changed that with one question. Update: There is now a second chapter with an alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Al," Scorpius muttered, looking up from his feet to the boy's face, "I've been thinking about something."

Albus, who was currently standing with his book bag on his bed, shuffling through it, stopped to look at Scorpius. "Yeah Scorp?"

"I would like to kiss you."

Albus's eyes widened. "Wha-!" he whispered breathlessly. Kissing was what mothers did to their sons, not friends! _Wait, that's not true_, he told himself. He once saw people not too much older than himself snogging in Diagon Alley. Surely Scorp didn't want to _snog_ him!

"What?" Al said again, this time louder. He's only eleven! _Though Scorp is twelve now,_ he thought. _Maybe something changes when you're older. _

"Malcolm – you know him, the third year – "

"Yes, Scorp, how could I not?" Scorpius and Malcolm have been against each other since the start of Scorpius's first year, both trying to outdo each other in anything. Al has been on Scorpius's side since the beginning, and to be honest, he didn't think Malcolm could even compare to him.

"Yes, well he keeps bragging how he's kissed many people, and I can't truly say that I have."

"So you want to kiss me?" Al didn't know what to think.

"Well you're a prime choice, Al. You're my best friend. Who else is better?" Scorpius tilted his head to the side and got on his knees to walk to Al. He was just a foot in front of his friend. Al was looking somewhere to the right of Scorpius, not taking anything in. He couldn't even think straight.

"I don't know," he finally said with a shrug.

Scorpius moved a little bit closer to Albus. Al decided that if it was going to happen, he should probably look at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an immeasurable about of time to Al without saying anything. Al wanted to speak when Scorpius squinted his eyes just a fraction. And then suddenly but slowly Scorpius moved towards Al, and put his hands on the other boy's shoulders. Scorpius's eyes didn't move from Al's as their lips touched.

They were both surprised that Al stuck his lips out to meet Scorpius's.

All in all Al decided that it was one of the most awkward moments of his life. Their faces were so close and all he could smell was him, and they were _kissing_ for Merlin's sake!

Al had no idea what to think. Should he do something with his hands? Merlin forbid, do something with his lips? He was kissing Scorpius. _Scorpius!_

Al decided to shut his eyes. That's what you're supposed to do, right? He sure hoped so. He didn't think he could stand looking into Scorpius's grey eyes when they were that close for long. Were his eyes closed?

Scorpius wouldn't admit that he had no idea what he was doing. There had to be more than this, right? He pressed a bit harder and pulled him a little closer. Al stumbled a little and pulled away. They both opened their eyes at the same time; Al was happy to see that Scorpius's eyes were shut too.

Scorpius could've smiled at the two red circles on Al's cheekbones. He patted Al's shoulder. "Thanks, mate."

Almost subconsciously Albus rubbed his mouth. It wasn't like he was getting spit off. "You're welcome, I guess. So are you going to move?" He shoved Scorpius back so he could get into his bag to get a quill and ink.

"So was I good?"

Albus laughed. "You're such an idiot, Scorp."

"Well was it?" Scorpius got up and gathered his equipment that was strewn across his unmade bed.

"I don't know. I haven't had much experience, a bit more than you though. But I say you could use some work." He smirked. The only experience he's ever had was from his mum and aunts. They both knew that. Scorpius didn't look the least bit perturbed by his statement. Al didn't think he would be.

"Hurry up you oaf." Scorpius was at their dorm's door, tapping his foot. Al rolled his eyes.

Scorpius had a tendency to be demanding. He held the door open for Al to walk into the hall. Once the door was shut behind them Albus spoke his mind. "That was the worst kiss ever."

He laughed when Scorpius slapped him on the back of the head. Hard.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know it's short and not what most people (*coughlisecough*) wanted to happen. But they're only 11/12! I've thought about writing another version of this with more "action". If you want to read it jsut message me. =]


	2. Chapter 2

"Al," Scorpius muttered, looking up from his feet to the boy's face, "I've been thinking about something."

Albus, who was currently standing with his book bag on his bed, shuffling through it, stopped to look at Scorpius. "Yeah Scorp?"

"I would like to kiss you."

Albus's eyes widened. "Wha-!" he whispered breathlessly. Kissing was what mothers did to their sons, not friends! _Wait, that's not true_, he told himself. He once saw people not too much older than himself snogging in Diagon Alley. Surely Scorp didn't want to _snog_ him!

"What?" Al said again, this time louder. He's only eleven! _Though Scorp is twelve now,_ he thought. _Maybe something changes when you're older. _

"Malcolm – you know him, the third year – "

"Yes, Scorp, how could I not?" Scorpius and Malcolm had been against each other since the start of Scorpius's first year, both trying to outdo each other in anything. Al had been on Scorpius's side since the beginning, and to be honest, he didn't think Malcolm could even compare to him.

"Yes, well he keeps bragging how he's kissed many people, and I can't truly say that I have."

"So you want to kiss me?" Al didn't know what to think.

"Well you're a prime choice, Al. You're my best friend. Who else is better?" Scorpius tilted his head to the side and got on his knees to walk to Al until he was just a foot in front of his friend. Al was looking somewhere to the right of Scorpius, not taking anything in. He couldn't even think straight.

"I don't know," he finally said with a shrug.

Scorpius moved a little bit closer to Albus. Al decided that if it was going to happen, he should probably look at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time to Al without saying anything. Al wanted to speak when Scorpius squinted his eyes just a fraction. And then suddenly but slowly Scorpius moved towards Al, and put his hands on the other boy's shoulders. Scorpius's eyes didn't move from Al's as their lips touched.

They were both surprised when Al stuck his lips out to meet Scorpius's.

All in all Al decided that it was one of the most awkward moments of his life. Their faces were so close and all he could smell was Scorpius, and they were _kissing_ for Merlin's sake!

Al had no idea what to think. Should he do something with his hands? Or Merlin forbid, do something with his lips? He was kissing Scorpius. _Scorpius!_

Al decided to shut his eyes. That's what you're supposed to do, right? He sure hoped so. He didn't think he could stand looking into Scorpius's grey eyes when they were that close for long. Were his eyes closed?

Scorpius wouldn't admit that he had no idea what he was doing. There had to be more than this, right? He pressed a bit harder and pulled him a little closer until his forearms were touching Al's chest. Al stumbled a little and pulled away. They both opened their eyes at the same time; Al was happy to see that Scorpius's eyes had been shut too.

Neither of them moved away any more after that first initial jolt. Scorpius took that to mean that Al just stumbled, and didn't mean to back away. So he did the only thing a curious, twelve year old boy would do: he pulled him and started kissing him once again.

He pulled hard enough so their chests bumped into each other, nearly causing Scorpius to fall back. He just gripped Al's shoulders tighter and pulled himself back up until their chests were almost level. He tilted his head to the left and moved his lips.

Scorpius almost let out a gasp of surprise when Al placed his hands just above his hips and started moving his lips. _So this is what it's like to kiss someone_, Scorpius thought. He believed that it was one of the most interesting things ever. Al's lips were soft and plump, compared to his thin ones. He felt the urge to bite Al's bottom lip. So he did.

With Al's lips a tiny bit open, it wasn't as hard to do as he thought it would be. It was more amazing, too. It was like biting into a peach, only less sweet and juicy. But Scorpius found that he didn't mind that it was less sweet or juicy. It tasted good in its own sense.

Scorpius didn't hear Al gasp, but he felt his hands tightened on his hips and Scorpius instantly pulled away. Both of their hands dropped to their sides. Al took one small step back.

Al's cheeks were pink and his eyes were wide. Scorpius preferred a pale Albus, but if he was the one to cause the discoloration, he supposed it could be all right. Al instinctively bit his lower lip and sucked on it slightly. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Your lips are nice," said Scorpius, looking away from the other boy's eyes as he got off the bed.

Albus was glad he broke the silence. He had no idea what to do. "Thanks. I like your hands. Very finger-y." He smirked. Scorpius just laughed.

They walked out of the room together, neither perturbed by what just happened. The hallway from the first years' dorms was short, so they were in the Slytherin common room in a matter of seconds. No one noticed anything different about them, and if they were honest with themselves, nothing much had changed.

Scorpius's first stop was to the big chair where Malcolm sat. The older boy acknowledged him with a sneer and a forced, "Scorpius." He didn't mention Al. Scorpius looked impassively at Malcolm, which irked the boy to great extent.

Albus decided to sit on the near-empty couch next to Malcolm's chair. He'd get a better view of Scorpius making of fool of Malcolm that way.


End file.
